


How could he do this to me?!

by AdaLovesTylerHoechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaLovesTylerHoechlin/pseuds/AdaLovesTylerHoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all love Jeff, right?</p><p> </p><p>Right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could he do this to me?!

**Me:** Ahhh I hate him so much!!!!

 **Friend:** Who?

 **Me:** How could he do this to me?!

 **Friend:** What are you talking about?

 **Me:** He crushed my heart and ruined my life...

 **Friend:**  Who's this bitch?! I'm gonna kill him for you!

 **Me:** Jeff Davis...

 **Friend:**...

 **Friend:** Bye.


End file.
